dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
Saga 2 Kasaihana News Report: Omega Gene Registration Act
Betty Lemon 3.jpg (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h71dqKSU7E4 ) The news would’ve taken over every single television and internet broadcast in Kasaihana City and as it did, the face of the famous news anchor would’ve popped up with the beautiful red headed Betty Lemon as she smiled at the Camera before her face got increasingly serious. “Citizens of Kasaiahana City this is and will be an important day in the history for every single district. This just in Mayor Thomas Flint is holding a press conference as we speak, announcing a pending act that has been fighting to hit the city since the incidents that lead up to it: The Omega Gene Registration act. Here he is now live with the announcement.” A scene shot to Thomas Flint walking down a long red carpet, with a suit on, looking clean and spiffy with his hair parted to his left side. An emotionless look on his face, except for his eyes which appeared to have and be showing great sorrow. He approached the podium and put both of his hands on top of it. Looking directly into the camera he’d speak. Thomas flint 1.jpg “Citizens and denizens of Kasaihana City. It was great inform that I am to tell you as of today at this very moment…the Omega Gene Registration act has been officially passed in Kasaihana City. From this moment on all citizens will be required to move down to any of the local DMV’s or official office areas, city hall included, and have their Omega Gene Levels scanned immediately. If they are over the limit of a C+, you will be required to register with the government and sign a bill with your name on it stating that the government and it’s higher powers have the ability to regulate how, when and where you use your ability. You are not to use any ability without proper notification of law officials. Failure to abide by these rules will result in immediate incarceration.” Thomas paused. “Those who do not chose to register will be hunted down by a special government funded task force who will capture you and incarcerate you immediately and offer reeducation in the use of your ability. If further resistance is implied, your omega gene will be stripped from you and lose your powers indefinitely. Again please, as your faithful Mayor I employ you too please register and make this act a brilliant thing. Show the world that Kasaihana is not a cesspool of irresonspbility and disaster. Any further questions please ask your local officials or go to our website…thank you.” The screen cut off and the broadcast was over as quick as it came. People scrambling left and right to go and register, especially people who wanted to lead normal lives. Some underground heroes could only look at one another in shock that it has finally hit Kasaihana. It was a tremor to all who’d been there to hear the message loud and clear. As Thomas made his way from the podium and back to his office chair, he’d sit there and turn to look out of the window. “….God help us. God help us all.’ Category:Saga 2 Category:News Report Category:Omega Gene Registration Saga